Tempat terlarang bagi Sasuke
by Hikkikomori
Summary: Sasuke benar benar tidak ingin berada di tempat mencurigakan ini, dia akan ditertawai oleh seluruh bawahannya jika mereka melihatnya berada di sebuah restoran berdekorasi ala anak perempuan dengan banyak hiasan pink dan mempekerjakan maid bertelinga kucing.


Suatu malam di ruang rapat petinggi Konoha, terjadilah pertemuan rahasia yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan keamanan desa.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan keras kepala Naruto, Sasuke melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dan tanpa niat menjawab,"Aku tidak mau menikah."

Ketidakpuasaan tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto, kemudian pria pirang itu menatap wanita disamping Sasuke dengan ekspresi memohon.

"Sakura-chan, kumohon katakan sesuatu."

"Apa kau tidak dengar kalau Sasuke-kun baru saja menolakku?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, di sisi lain Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan menyesap teh panasnya, benar benar mengabaikan perjodohan yang di bawa sahabat pirangnya yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain.

Satu tahun setelah Sasuke bebas dari penjara, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi pemimpin Ne untuk menjadi bayangan dari Hokage saat ini yang terlalu naif. Melakukan pekerjaan kotor demi melancarkan berbagai negosiasi yang di bawa oleh Naruto, si Hokage, ke tujuh adalah apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Tinggal di tempat tergelap Konoha dan mengabdikan dirinya untuk desa juga sahabatnya adalah satu satunya kepuasan dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah berfikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita, biarpun dia ingin, kenyataannya kebanyakan wanita akan menyerah begitu tahu pria macam apa dia.

—tentunya, tidak ada satu wanita pun yang menginginkan seorang penjahat sebagai suami dan ayah dari anak mereka.

Sasuke menerima itu. Dia mengakui jika kesalahannya di masa lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di tebus dalam satu atau dua tahun —tidak, bahkan dia yakin 10 tahun pun tidak akan cukup.

Duduk mengelingi meja persegi, helaan nafas Naruto dapat terdengar oleh orang orang yang hadir di sana.

"Dua kekuatan besar yang mendirikan Konoha yaitu Senju dan Uchiha, hanya diwakili oleh Tsunade-Baachan dan kau, Sasuke. Tsunade-Baachan menolak untuk menikah dan kau juga yang adalah satu satunya anggota klan mu melakukan hal yang sama."

Sasuke tidak peduli pada klan Uchiha. Karena pada kenyataannya semua kekacauan yang terjadi justru berasal dari keserakahan Uchiha itu sendiri. Mereka punah, karena itu adalah takdir yang mereka buat sendiri dari awal.

"Ada lebih banyak hal penting yang harus kulakukan ketimbang berurusan dengan wanita, lagipula semua wanita selalu menjauhi pria sepertiku."Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Heh? Apa apaan itu? Kau tidak mengerti pentingnya klan Uchiha bagi Konoha."

Naruto tetap keras kepala dengan pendiriannya, dan Sasuke juga tetap pada apa yang dia percayai.

Setelah menyesap teh nya lagi, Sasuke menjawab,"Memang benar Klan itu penting."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya dan bertanya,"Lalu kenapa kau menolak untuk menikah?"

"Biar aku bertanya pada Sakura,"Sasuke berpaling pada Sakura,"Sakura, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sembil bertanya balik pada Sasuke,"Sasuke, apa kau mau menikahiku?"

"Karena aku punya pria idiot yang harus kuurus, kurasa aku akan menjawab 'Tidak', untuk itu."

"Kita punya pemikiran yang sama, Sasuke-kun."Sakura mengangguk satuju.

Mereka berdua entah mengapa saling melempar tatapan penuh pemahaman pada satu sama lain sehingga menyebabkan pihak ketiga tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak.

"Oi oi! Ada apa dengan kalian? Hei, Sakura-chan, bukannya dulu kau tergila gila pada Sasuke!?"

"Sekarang pun aku masih tergila gila dengan Sasuke-kun."Jawab Sakura dengan nada ringan.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, benar benar bingung dengan jawaban Sakura. Sasuke di sisi lain hanya menyesap tehnya dengan tenang.

Seolah memahami kebingungan Naruto, Sakura tersenyum sebelum dia menjawab dengan suara layaknya wanita dewasa.

"Tapi tergila gila bukan sesuatu yang bisa disamakan dengan cinta. Perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun tidak lebih dari kekaguman seorang wanita pada idolanya, dimana perasaan ingin memiliki tidak pernah benar benar ada."

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Hati wanita itu sangat rumit. Kau tidak akan bisa memahami perasaan seorang wanita sepenuhnya. Bahkan untuk diriku sendiri, kadang kadang aku tidak memahami apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan. Dulu aku berfikir Sasuke-kun adalah cinta pertamaku, lalu saat aku semakin dewasa, aku menjadi ragu apakah itu benar? Aku mengalami keraguan sepanjang waktu hingga aku di usia ini dan pada akhirnya benar benar memahami peran Sasuke-kun dalam hatiku. Yah, Sasuke-kun adalah pria yang kugilai, tapi dia bukan pria yang ingin kujadikan tempatku bersandar."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada tiga jenis pria dalam kehidupan seorang wanita. Itu adalah pria yang dia jadikan objek kekaguman seperti seorang ayah dan idola, lalu pria yang ingin dia jadikan teman hidupnya atau suami, dan pria lainya yang mencakup teman atau kenalan biasa."

"Aku tidak paham."

Sakura menatap kesal pada Naruto lalu tiba tiba menatap Hinata disamping pria itu yang langsung tersentak mendapati dirinya akan dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan.

"Hinata."

"I-iya?"

"Alasanmu menikahi Naruto, karena kamu mencintainya, iya kan?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah memerah hingga telinga, tapi ada sedikit keraguan di yang terlihat.

Tertarik ingin tahu, Sakura bertanya,"Ada apa?"

"I-itu.. Se-sebenarnya aku ju-juga mengagumi Naruto-kun, jadi..."

"Aku paham aku paham. Hinata adalah pengecualian karena dia bukan hanya tergila gila pada Naruto, tapi juga mengagumi dan mencintai Naruto sampai hampir mau mati dua kali untuk Naruto. Seperti yang diharapkan dari wanita yang memenangkan hati Naruto diantara ratusan kandidat, kau memang wanita yang tepat untuk Naruto."

"A-a-a..."

Entah mengapa wajah Hinata terbakar dan langsung pingsan di pangkuan Naruto.

Sakura yang menyadari kesalahannya, hanya bisa memijit keningnya.

"Astaga Naruto. Aku jadi kepikiran soal bagaimana kau melakukan malam pertama dengan Hinata. Istrimu ini benar benar lemah dengan apapun yang berhubungan denganmu."

Saat Sakura mengatakan itu sambil mendesah, rambut Hinata berdiri dan tubuhnya langsung tersentak hebat.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-malam pertama —hyauuuuu..."

—Hinata pun tewas.

Akhirnya percakapan tim tujuh plus Hinata berakhir karena keadaan mental Hinata yang tiba tiba anjlok.

Dengan perginya Naruto sambil menggendong Hinata dengan gaya tuan putri, yang tersisa di ruangan rapat itu hanya Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menghela nafas karena sekali lagi berhasil menolak perjodohan menyebalkan Naruto.

Tiba tiba Sakura menyodok pinggang Sasuke dengan jarinya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Kemarin ketika aku pulang dari misi, aku melihat sebuah restoran yang baru di buka di jalan utama. Kata teman teman yang pernah kesana, makanan di restoran itu enak, mau menemaniku kesana?"

"Aku punya banyak urusan di Ne."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, wajah Sakura jadi cemberut.

"Mwuu.. Padahal aku sudah membantumu tadi."

Merasa bahwa dia berhutang budi pada Sakura, Sasuke menghela nafas dan menjawab dengan muka berat,"Tapi kurasa aku bisa menundanya."

Wajah Sakura langsung cerah. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, dia menggait lengan Sasuke dan membawanya keluar dari gedung.

Tempat yang mereka datangi adalah sebuah restoran mencurigakan. Itulah kesan pertama Sasuke saat pertama kali melihatnya, namun begitu dia masuk, tempat ini malah semakin mencurigakan.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Sakura?"

"Diam dan duduk saja seperti anak baik. Aku sudah membantumu berkali kali, seharusnya permintaan seperti menemaniku makan adalah bayaran yang murah, berterimakasihlan pada kemurahatian ku."

"Omong kosong."

Sasuke tahu jika tujuan sebenarnya dari Sakura adalah untuk menempel pada Naruto. Yah, wanita ini yang mengatakan dia tergila gila padanya tidaklah luput dari pesona sang Hokage. Namun berbeda dengan kebanyakan wanita lain yang ingin menikahi Naruto. Sakura puas hanya dengan berada disekitar Naruto.

Intinya, alasan Sakura membantunya karena wanita ini pun tidak ingin menikahinya. Dengan kata lain, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama sama diuntungkan jadi, tidak ada satupun pihak yang harus berterimakasih ataupun menerima rasa terimakasih.

Akan tetapi Sasuke lah disini yang salah karena menerima ajakan wanita itu.

Sasuke benar benar tidak ingin berada di tempat mencurigakan ini, dia akan ditertawai oleh seluruh bawahannya jika mereka melihatnya berada di sebuah restoran berdekorasi ala anak perempuan dengan banyak hiasan pink dan mempekerjakan maid bertelinga kucing.

Benar benar tempat mengerikan, para gadis itu memakai pakaian maid dan telinga kucing.

Maid bertelinga kucing.

Maid bertelinga kucing.

Kata tidak dikenal itu bergema di kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai berfikir untuk kabur dari tempat itu, namun saat dia akan melakukan teknik Shunshin kebanggaannya, salah seorang maid bertelinga kucing mendekati tempat duduknya dan Sakura.

"Sakura-san, selamat datang kembali. Apa yang anda inginkan untuk dipesan?"

Sakura-san? Kembali? Jangan jangan mereka sudah saling kenal? Bukannya Sakura tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya? Sasuke mulai memiliki firasat buruk.

"Tolong makanan makanan yang paling direkomendasikan disini."

Maid itu mulai mengucapkan bahasa yang tidak Sasuke mengerti, semacam 'suto-ru-beri-surotu-roka-su?'

"Emm.. Sepertinya enak, Strawberry Shortcake itu."Sakura berkata sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ada banyak pelanggan yang menyukai itu. Umm.. Bagaimana dengan tuan disebelah anda, Sakura-san?"

"Hei, Sasuke-kun, apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

Tidak punya pilihan untuk lari, Sasuke membuang mukanya dan berkata,"Sup tomat, kalau ada."

Maid itu mengangguk dengan semangat,"Kami menyediakan itu juga."

"Baguslah."

Setelah mencatat, maid itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya dari buku catatannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Um.. Bagaimana dengan minumannya?"

"Tentu saja jus Strawberry."

Sakura mengangguk pada jawabannya sendiri lalu mencolek pinggang Sasuke.

Sedikit memberi tatapan membunuh pada Sakura, Sasuke lalu berkata pada si wanita maid,"Aku teh panas saja."

"Ya. Mohon tunggu sebentar.

"Hm."

Sasuke bergumam seperti itu dan di saat yang sama dia menatap si maid bertelinga kucing yang tersenyum manis padanya atau pada Sakura? Sebelum kemudian pergi kearah suatu tempat yang kemungkinan besar ke dapur restoran.

Begitu bayangan si Maid menghilang, Sasuke memberikan tatapan ganas pada Sakura.

"Apa artinya ini —"

"Yahooo, Sakura-saaaaan!"

Akan tetapi suara Sasuke tenggelam dalam sebuah teriakan manis yang berasal dari suatu tempat di restoran.

"Naruko-chan!?"

"Yaaaaaa!"Terdengar suara pekikan.

Si pemilik pekikan manis, yang adalah gadis maid bertelinga kucing dengan rambut pirang dikucir dua, melompat pada Sakura, dan Sakura sendiri —

"Kyaaaa!"

Juga melompat pada si gadis Maid pirang bernama Naruko itu.

—mereka berpelukan.

Dengan Sasuke yang menjadi latar belakang, kedua gadis itu berpelukan sambil ber*Kyaaa Kyaaa* yang kedengaran manis.

Sasuke baru saja merasa jika teriakan itu manis, dan di waktu berikutnya Sasuke langsung berkeinginan untuk membakar dirinya sendiri karena berpendapat demikian.

Ini Sasuke ketahui setelahnya. Bahwa sebenarnya tujuan Sakura mengajaknya ke sini adalah untuk mempertemukannya dengan Maid kucing bernama Uzumaki Naruko. Singkatnya, Sakura sedang berusaha menjauhkan kemungkinan Naruto untuk menikahkan Sasuke dengannya, jadi dia membuat sebuah perjodohan dan membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis selain dirinya.

Wanita licik.

Wanita ini benar benar licik.

Kata kata kutukan penuh kebencian tersirat pada tatapan Sasuke saat bertemu mata dengan Sakura.

Dan begitulah, kehidupan penuh tantangan Uchiha Sasuke dimulai dari sini.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **Uzumaki Naruko gk ada sangkut pautnya sama Naruto. Dia rakyat biasa yang kebetulan satu klan sama Naruto, dan dia bukan Shinobi, tapi seorang Maid yang bekerja di restoran di Konoha.**

 **Fufu. Ini hukuman dari author soalnya Sasuke suka nyakitin hati cewek sih, jadi sekarang gantian dia yang disiksa sama cewek cewek.**

 **Oh! Saya mau bilang sesuatu yang sebenarnya gk penting, bahwa saya pribadi sangat membenci pairing SasuHina, apalagi yang ada lemonnya. Bener bener gk rela Hinata di sentuh sama Sasuke! Gk rela! Bagi author, pairing yang melibatkan Hinata selain NaruHina tidak boleh ada di dunia ini!**

 **Kemudian, mohon doakan saya sempet bikin Sikuel dari fic ini, ya?**


End file.
